Mind Games
by Dr. Magic PhD
Summary: Episode 12 in the 'Complete' series: A demon is scheming against the brothers, hoping to use one of them as bait in order to destroy them all. Will he succeed in his plan, or will the brothers be able to overcome one of the worst situations they've ever had to face?
1. Chapter 1

James walked aimlessly through a vast gray area. There was neither a definite beginning nor a definite end to this place. It stretched out infinitely in every possible direction. Even the sky was colored this strange shade of gray, making it blend into the rest of this peculiar world. James continued to walk, hoping that something could alert him to what was happening. Looking around, James noticed that all of the buildings seemed empty and lifeless, as if he had somehow landed in a ghost town. Any establishment that he entered looked the exact same: dull and devoid of life. He began to wonder what had happened to him. With his younger brothers, Matthew and Wesley, nowhere to be found, his mind raced through a list of all the demons and warlocks they had faced, trying to single out one with this sort of power, the power to send people to alternate dimensions. His thinking was interrupted, however, when he heard a faint voice far off in the distance.

"Hey!" the voice called out to him. Or was it to someone else? Someone was calling him, James reasoned, because he seemed to be the only person around.

As he strained his eyes he could barely make out a silhouette of a young woman running toward him. At her current distance, James only saw medium length blondish hair swinging freely from side to side as the woman ran. As her more delicate features slowly became visible, he realized that her expression was one of distress. She wore a pained look on her face, and the frivolous frolic that James believed he had seen before instantly became a desperate dash to escape from her assailant, who James could now see faintly behind her.

He was at a slight disadvantage without his brothers; they were strongest together. But this time James was all alone. He quickly sprang into action, as usual. He took off running in the direction of the woman. The distance between them was greater than he had expected, and he saw that the woman's pursuer was closer to her than he was. This only fueled his determination to help her. Steadily approaching the woman, James observed the swarthy man who was the cause of her distress. He looked oddly familiar to James. His hair, height, build, everything about him seemed so memorable. Whatever it was, though, James quickly put it out of his mind as he focused on his priority.

He still had too much ground to cover, and his enemy was almost within reach of his prey. James desperately reached his right hand in front of him, hoping that he was close enough. Suddenly, he lurched backwards and landed hard on the dirt covered ground. Looking up, he saw that the woman was now alone, her follower having somehow been stopped. He quickly stood to his feet and continued running, finally reaching the woman. Upon seeing her clearly, he felt a strange sensation of déjà vu run through his body. Had he seen this person before, or was it just a fluke?

"Are you okay?" he asked through heavy panting, having covered almost a mile in such a short time.

"No!" she cried out frantically and a little delirious. "H-He's coming to get me! You gotta help me!"

"Calm down!" James responded, trying to comfort her in his arms. He looked around in all directions, but the strange man was now out of sight. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know!" she said, "but he'll be back! He always comes back! Please! Don't let him take me back!"

"Take you back where?" James asked. Looking into the woman's piercing blue eyes, something seemed so familiar about her. "And who is the man you're talking about?"

"It's…" she replied slowly as she looked into James' icy blue eyes clearly for the first time. Her own eyes widened, as if she had seen a ghost. She fainted in James' arms, no longer able to handle the shock.

James was lost. He had no idea of what had just happened. What had he done to make this woman faint? He started to suspect that he had a part to play in this mystery, but his exact role remained unknown. As he laid her gently down on the ground, things got even more bizarre. She opened her eyes, once again conscious, and stared into James' eyes. Her body began to tremble like she was standing outside on a cold winter afternoon in a bikini. She opened her mouth to speak, but before a word came out, she disappeared in a violent explosion of tiny blue and violet orbs of light, leaving him alone again to figure things out. With a puzzled expression on his face, his world suddenly went black.

* * *

James awoke with the same quizzical look on his face. He realized that he was sweating profusely; his bed sheet was drenched. For a moment he was disoriented from seeing a barrage of white lights dominate his field of vision, but as he took in the familiar surroundings of his bedroom he realized that it was an eerie combination of being only a dream, followed by the bright morning sun shining through his window. Somehow, though, this dream stood out. It seemed…real. He could clearly remember the details of this dream, which was odd because usually he could only remember random parts of other dreams he would have.

He dragged himself out of his bed. Grabbing his clock, he held it inches from his face. Seven o'clock in the morning, a Monday morning, the Monday morning of Spring Break. He sighed as he roughly replaced the clock onto the end table. Of all the times to be woken up so early in the morning, Spring Break was definitely the worst timing. Now vaguely awake, James couldn't get back to sleep. He carried himself out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen, wearing nothing but pajama pants. Yawning, he entered the kitchen, his eyes squinted to the point of being closed. He felt so oblivious to everything that he never noticed that he was under surveillance.

He held his face in the refrigerator for a few moments and let the coolness run across him, waking him up a little more. It felt good, and James reveled in the breeze that the refrigerator generated. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled, closing the door. His eyes opened, he turned to see Wesley staring at him with a quizzical expression. Having never noticed him before, he instinctively jumped back slightly and raised his hand, ready to take immediate action.

"Hold up, Quick Draw!" Wesley exclaimed upon seeing James' hand in the air. He knew all too well what it felt like to be thrown around like a rag doll. "It's just me, alright?"

Wesley had been sitting at the table in the kitchen, sipping green tea, his new trend. His trends seemed to change with the phases of the moon. His new laptop computer was facing him, the morning sunlight bouncing off of its sleek crimson back. The table was littered with papers on which looked to be random scribbling, some of them balled up. On top of the mess was a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. When James had raised his hand, he shot straight up from his chair, almost knocking his tea onto the laptop.

"Shorty?" James asked groggily. "What are you doing in here?"

"I live here, remember?" Wesley joked. "Now slowly put your hand down, and no one will get hurt."

"Sorry," James said, running his hands across his face in an attempt to wake up. "I'm exhausted."

"Then go back to bed," Wesley advised.

"I can't," James said. "I had this weird dream and now that I'm up I can't get back to sleep. Which reminds me, what _are_ you doing up this early? Don't you realize it's Spring Break?"

"I never went to sleep," Wesley said. "The deadline for submission for this publishing company is coming up, and I need to finish writing this story. It's my first real submission, so I need to be on top of my game. And I finally have a good thing going on with Kim; I don't wanna mess it up. Besides, with all of the magic stuff that's been going on, I haven't had any real time to work on this."

"Oh," James said, eyeing Wesley's food. "You gonna eat that?"

"Uh, did you hear anything I just said?" Wesley asked, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, fix your own food. Oh wait, that's right, you can't cook."

"C'mon," James begged, "you should've cooked for everyone anyway. We _are_ brothers."

"Let me tell you what I know," Wesley explained. "I know that when you have a chance to sleep in, you sleep in. And I know better than to try and wake you up when you're sleeping in. Anyway, I fixed this while you were still asleep. Matt's not even here, so since I was the only one up, I cooked for myself. Deal with it."

"Are you done?" James asked in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms.

"No," Wesley said. He took a moment to cough up an extra-large loogie and spread it all over his food. He topped it off by licking every inch of the food. He smiled as he held his plate up, offering it to James. "_Now_ you can have it, if you still want it."

"You're such a kid," James said, reaching for a box of cereal in the cabinet.

James grabbed a bowl and filled it with corn flakes. He took out some milk from the refrigerator and poured it into the bowl. Getting a spoon from the drawer, he joined Wesley at the table, placing his bowl on top of some papers. He disdainfully ate the cereal while Wesley slowly savored his more elegant breakfast. Wesley seemed to eat it extra slowly now, just to annoy James.

"Where's Matt?" James asked.

"He never came home last night," Wesley said. "He just said that he was going out, and that was yesterday evening."

"Matt got lucky," James said, smiling.

"I guess," Wesley said. "But shouldn't he have at least called?"

"Apparently _you've_ never gotten lucky," James said.

"I have higher standards," Wesley said. "So, tell me about your dream."

"It was weird," James said, stuffing his mouth with cereal. "Usually I don't remember much when I dream, but this one is still clear in my head. I can't make any sense of it, though."

"What else is new?" Wesley asked nonchalantly as he took another bite. "Why do you think this one's so clear when others haven't been? Do you think it's something magical?"

"It better not be," James replied, as if he were threatening the universe. "The last thing I need is to be interrupted during Spring Break."

"Well, I think any chance of you having a normal Spring Break _just_ flew out the window," Wesley proclaimed. "Thank you, by the way, for jinxing this one week I had to catch my breath and be normal."

"Whatever," James said dismissively.

"Don't 'whatever' me," Wesley shot back. "You know as well as I do that anytime anybody says anything about things being normal, any demon or warlock or whatever comes from anywhere at any time, and what happens in the end? We end up having to fix up the house."

"Right…" James sighed slowly as he slurped some milk from his spoon. "Let's talk about something different then. What's up with you and Kim?"

Wesley smiled at the mention of her name. It had been a year and some months since he and Stephanie had broken up, which proved to be a rough time for him considering that the breakup was James' fault. Since then, James had always been a little wary about bringing up relationships around his youngest brother. He remembered all too well what happened after Stephanie ended her run with Wesley; it resulted in Wesley delivering a somewhat powerful punch to his stomach. James always wanted to hit him back, but let it go.

Now, over a year later, Wesley had put that part of his life behind him. He was with another girl, Kimberly Nichols. They met three months ago at a New Year's party and kept in touch ever since. Wesley considered himself an old fashioned romantic; he took things slowly at first and treated Kim like a queen. In the span of those three months, their relationship had developed into a very healthy courtship. Wesley had to work extra hard to keep his supernatural secret from her, while ensuring that their relationship remained great.

"We're good. Since the three of us haven't been doing a lot of…M-A-G-I-C…" Wesley paused as he wiggled his fingers, simulating a magician.

"I don't think demons are illiterate," James joked, eliciting a look of annoyance from Wesley.

"Anyway," Wesley continued, "I'd say we're doing well. As a matter of fact, we're supposed to be going out tonight. Dinner at Brio and then a jazz concert after. She's a big fan of jazz music; should be pretty cool. She managed to get some tickets."

"Who listens to jazz?" James asked innocently. Unfortunately, his span of knowledge did not include jazz music.

"Really?" Wesley responded with a look of confusion. "I think we'd be better off trying to figure out your dream…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, this has only been out a couple days and already I've got a reviewer! ChristopherWyatt, thanx so much for taking the time to read this...I hope you enjoy it! I won't give any spoilers, so you'll just have to keep reading, lol._

* * *

A man sat in the corner of a dark room, staring at what looked to be a Ouija board. To the four others near him, it was a thick, flat piece of wood, but to the man, it appeared to be much more. His eyes glazing over in a mysterious cloudy white hue, he watched some events unfold. The others around him looked on, hoping to see anything but seeing only the slab of wood.

The one seeing into the wooden piece was rather tall, about seven feet. He had a sinister appearance; his eyes, when not clouded over, were a dark orange color, and his skin was a deep crimson. Besides the eerie glow of his eyes and the color of his skin, the man looked like a tall human being. However, he was anything but human.

"This one," he informed his three inferiors, "is the one we shall target. He is the weakest, the most vulnerable. Tonight you will go and retrieve him. Take caution; he has the very rare power to stop time. Bind his hands and prevent him from using his power. Using him, the rest of the Complete will fall easily and the Council will grant me release from this hellhole."

With a wave of his crimson hand, the man summoned a strange power. Each of the four servants' heads glowed an orange color briefly before returning to normal. Afterwards, they knew exactly who they were to ambush and kidnap. Each of them resembled large, scaly, brawny gorillas, except their skin was a grayish brown. Their eyes were narrow yellow slits and claws took the place of hands.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" one of the minions questioned. "The Complete are very formidable. They have prevailed despite many attempts."

"They have overcome countless obstacles in the past," another minion added. "They prove to be resourceful."

"You dare question my judgment!?" the irate leader's voice boomed throughout the dark room. He reached out a hand and an athame materialized in one of the minion's hands. "To defy me is to die."

As if those words triggered something, the one now holding the ceremonial dagger began struggling as the weapon began to control his hand. He was trying to stab himself in the chest, while the rest of his body fought to stay alive. The other three inferiors watched in protest as their comrade wrestled with his own arm. After minutes of resisting, the underling could take no more. Just as he was about to succumb to the athame, it fell from his hand and vanished into nothing. The leader's hand lowered and a sneer rolled across his face, exposing sharp white teeth.

"I will have no more insubordination," he warned. "Next time you will kill yourself. For the time being, we will first test the brothers. One of you will go and initiate a surprise attack. Now, here is what you are to do…"

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes as the sunlight hit them. It was late Monday morning, just past eleven o'clock. He yawned as he rolled over in the bed. Ariana was still asleep. He just stared at her; she looked like an angel just laying there. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her on the back of her neck. He whispered "good morning" into her ear as she stirred awake.

"Hey, you," Ariana replied in a faint whisper. "What time is it?"

"Ten after eleven," he said, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "Did you sleep well?"

"Never better," she replied, stretching her arms out and turning around to face him. "You?"

"It was great," he said, smiling as the two of them embraced each other.

"How about a little breakfast?" she offered.

"Listen," he said, "if you're cooking, how about a _big_ breakfast!"

Matthew rolled out of Ariana's plush queen size bed and walked over to her side of the bed. He gently pulled her out of bed and they both shared a quick kiss before getting dressed. He had spent the night at Ariana's apartment, unbeknownst to his brothers. The last thing he needed, he felt, was to be interrogated by James and Wesley.

Having put on his boxers, Matthew walked into the dining area, where Ariana entered with a pink silk robe. They kissed one more time before she headed to the kitchen to begin cooking. Matthew had felt a bit apprehensive about staying the night, especially because of his dual relationship with both Ariana and Stephanie. He knew that he was treading a very thin line, and that the slightest mistake would ruin everything. His problem was that he could not decide which girl to keep; he wanted to be with them both. Of course, that was the root of the entire situation. For the moment, though, he focused on Ariana.

"Sausage and French toast good for you?" Ariana asked, looking through the refrigerator.

"Sounds perfect," Matthew replied, joining her in the kitchen. "Want any help in here?"

"Depends," Ariana said playfully. "Who's offering?"

"Me," Matthew said, taking her by the hand.

"You're no good in the kitchen," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked, kissing her hand. "We've never _been_ in the kitchen."

"I'm talking about cooking, you pervert!" Ariana interjected, giggling. "Now kiss me and get out of here while I cook."

Matthew went back into the bedroom as Ariana reached into her cabinet for some pots and pans. He reached down into the pocket of his pants, which lay in a heap on the floor, and pulled out his cell phone. Slipping into his pants, he realized at once why he had not been interrupted before; the phone was turned off. Holding down the power button, the phone switched on, and almost immediately began to vibrate. Stephanie's name flashed across the front of the display screen, throwing Matthew into a state of momentary panic. He peeked his head out the bedroom door to check on Ariana. She was cracking eggs and reaching into the refrigerator for milk. He quickly ducked back into the room and sat on the bed. His voice became an almost inaudible murmur.

"Hey," he tried to say as normally as possible.

"Hey," Stephanie responded. "Everything okay? I thought we were supposed to meet this morning for breakfast. I tried calling earlier but it kept going straight to voicemail. I got a little worried, but I'm a little relieved now that you picked up."

"I know," Matthew said uneasily, forcing himself to lie through the conversation. "I had a long night last night and had a little too much to drink."

"Oh…" Stephanie said hesitantly. Matthew could not tell from the tone of her voice if she believed him or not. "Do I need to bring you anything?"

"No," Matthew replied rather quickly. "I mean, you know it's not a good idea, with Wesley there and everything…"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Stephanie said as if she had forgotten that she and Wesley even had a relationship in the first place. "Well I'll give you a pass for this morning. We're still on for tonight, right?"

"The Italian restaurant," Matthew confirmed. "Brio, right? Go kart racing after. I'm there."

"You like Italian, right?" Stephanie asked.

"I like everything," Matthew answered. "I especially like the company I'll be with."

"You better," Stephanie said with a feigned sternness. "Well since I'm not going out for breakfast, I'm gonna get in the kitchen and see what I've got."

"See you tonight, babe," Matthew said, quickly closing the phone and returning to Ariana's kitchen.

He walked in with a smile, hiding the fact that he had to deal with trying to maintain two simultaneous relationships. That he had forgotten about his breakfast date with Stephanie was most disturbing to him. Usually, he was on top of things in terms of scheduling events and activities. Of him and his brothers, Matthew was always the one who had to remind the others of their various obligations. Was this love triangle starting to wear him down? Matthew worried about how things were going to end up if he made another mistake.

"Smells good," he said walking behind Ariana. "I'll have to give my compliments to the chef."

"I just put the sausage in the pan," Ariana replied, taking Matthew's hands into her own. "You're just giving excuses to start something."

"Is it working?" he wondered, wrapping his and her arms around her waist and gently nibbling her earlobe.

"I better turn off the sausage," she said, shuddering from his touch. "I don't want it to burn."

Taking her hint, Matthew smiled as the two of them slowly dropped to the floor, beginning another round of passion before breakfast. Matthew ran his hands across Ariana's back; she reacted with an approving moan as she caressed his chest. Matthew's gray eyes widened as he leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, he blindly reached inside his pants for a condom. His hand ran across his keys, triggering a premonition which filled his field of vision… _A demon resembling a large grayish-brown gorilla with yellow snake eyes spit something green at the staircase in the living room of his home. Blue and white lights sparkle as they tumble down the stairs. Wesley reappears from the lights, his pants smoking and disintegrating_. He broke their embrace. Ariana looked at him with a quizzical expression. Matthew's mind went into overdrive to come up with a way to get out of this predicament. He was going to have to leave, but wanted to make as plausible a reason as possible.

"I…" Matthew stammered, "…can't believe I forgot about Jimmy's appointment! I'm so sorry; I gotta go take him to the doctor. He's gonna be so pissed!"

"I didn't even know he was sick," Ariana said, pulling back and staring intently at Matthew. "What's the matter?"

"It's…a little…embarrassing," Matthew said, thinking quickly before bringing his voice to a whisper. "Hemorrhoids…"

"Oh…eww," Ariana responded, almost instinctively. "I mean…oh. Well, I guess you need to go. Let me know how everything goes."

"Will do," Matthew said, jumping up and heading to the bedroom for the rest of his clothes. "Raincheck on the breakfast?"

"Sure," Ariana said as she turned the stove on again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you don't know who the girl was?" Wesley asked to make sure he understood. "And you don't know who the other guy was either?"

"No," James sighed, taking his last bite of cereal. "And another strange thing about it was that it felt…real. Like I was actually there."

"Well," Wesley said, "do you think someone or something sent you there? There could be a demon or warlock with that kind of power."

"You think so?" James asked.

"C'mon," Wesley said, "how many demons out there have us on the top of their hit lists?"

"Good point," James said, standing up. "I'll go look in the Book. You clean up in here."

"Me clean up?" Wesley asked. "Isn't that what I always do?"

"What do you always do?" Matthew asked as he rushed into the house through the back door, almost out of breath.

"Where have _you_ been?" Wesley asked.

"Out," Matthew answered vaguely.

"So you _did_ get lucky," Wesley said to him, shaking his head. "Whatever happened to chivalry?"

"Shut up," Matthew said. "We have more important things to deal with now. The worst thing happened to me this morning. I was having s…some breakfast, and then I got a vision."

"Damn," Wesley said, closing his laptop and gathering plates to wash in the sink. He had been waiting for some sort of supernatural happening ever since the earlier mentioning of having been magic free for a while. "Give it to me plain; what is it that's gonna keep me from enjoying this Spring Break?"

"It was a weird gorilla looking demon," Matthew described the vision. "It was kind of grayish brown, and it looked like it had scaly skin, which makes sense because it had these scary snake eyes."

"Wonderful," Wesley commented sarcastically. He turned on the hot water and lathered up a kitchen sponge.

"It's not like I'm happy about it either," Matthew said, sitting down at the table. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's got problems of his own," Wesley replied. "He had a weird dream last night and now he's looking in the Book to see whether or not it's demon related."

"What's been going on down here?" Matthew asked.

"I _was _eating, then Jimmy came in all crazy and jumpy," Wesley explained. "Now I'm writing. I got a couple days to finish my story before the deadline passes, and I like writing down here. It's better than being cooped up in my room. As things go, though, it looks like I'm not gonna be able to finish this story right now behind this damn demon."

"I know," Matthew agreed. "It sucks. Well, the sooner we get rid of this, the sooner we can get back to enjoying the break."

Wesley finished the last of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He had a strange tendency to prewash dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. He dried his hands and sat back at the table as James reentered the kitchen, intently flipping through the Book of Light. He joined his brothers at the table. As he set the Book in front of him, he noticed Matthew sitting there. He smirked at him slyly and Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Anything?" Wesley asked, speaking before James could say anything.

"There are dozens of warlocks and demons with that kind of power," James said.

"What power?" Matthew asked.

"To create dream worlds, to change reality, yada yada _yada_," Wesley answered for James nonchalantly. "Look, why don't the two of y'all catch each other up and I'm gonna go work on my story. I'm close to finishing and I really want to get these ideas down before I lose them. Call if you need me, but don't call if you don't need me."

Wesley gathered all the loose papers from the table and stacked them neatly on top of his laptop. He made sure that nothing was on the floor before walking out the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. Matthew watched Wesley intently and waited until he was completely gone before turning to James. His conscience was getting the best of him and he needed someone in which to confide before he lost his mind.

"Hey," he said in a quiet voice, "I…kinda have something to tell you. I gotta tell somebody and since you're here…"

"What is it?" James asked, still flipping through the Book. "Don't tell me you're gonna give me a play by play of what you did last night. I can fill in the blanks; we're not _that_ close."

"You wouldn't be able to keep up, even if we _were _that close," Matthew responded. "Anyway, you have to swear not to tell Homeboy. It's not the kind of thing he'll probably go for."

"What is it?" James repeated. He continued to flip through the Book. He was half-listening to what Matthew was saying, and paying more attention to the information in the Book than what was coming out of Matthew's mouth.

"I'm kind of dating Stephanie…" Matthew said slowly, looking to see if James had heard him. A couple minutes passed before James gave a response.

"His ex?" James abruptly stopped flipping pages and looked at his brother, not quite knowing what else to say. "You got lucky last night with your brother's ex-girl?"

"Not exactly," Matthew explained. "There's another girl too.

"_Two_ girls at the same time?" James' eyes got wider as he smiled. "Way to go, bro!"

"Again, not exactly," Matthew repeated once more. He mentally slapped himself as he came more to his senses. This was James he was confiding in, someone who made a point of rarely thinking logically. "The thing is, I'm having a little trouble keeping up with the demands of two women. Got any advice?"

"Hmm," James thought for a minute. "The first piece of advice I'd give you is to not call one the other's name when you're bangin' her."

"That's a given," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," James said. "I've never had two at the same time."

"That's a lie," Matthew countered. "Just last summer you told me about those two girls from your high school."

"That's different," James said. "I wasn't _dating_ them. We were just fooling around. Seriously, though, if you want advice, here's the best way to handle this…"


	4. Chapter 4

With a large pair of earphones attached to his head, Wesley furiously typed away on his laptop. The words seemed to pour forth like liquid from a stream while Greg Albright's soothing saxophone resonated in his ears. Although not as big a jazz fan as his girlfriend Kim, he enjoyed its ability to relax him during times like this. His favorite type of writing involved fantasy and the supernatural; those types of things seemed to come naturally to him. Of course, he was careful not to write directly into his own life, but every now and then he used snippets of past experiences. With this being his first actual submission, he wanted to make sure that he was on top of his game. He continued to type and type as his ideas became more pronounced.

As he furiously hit key after key, a faint whistling sound began to rustle through his room. Being so engrossed in his writing, and hearing only jazz music, Wesley ignored it at first, but eventually the noise grew a bit louder. It sounded like a mosquito's hum near his ears, and he blindly swatted the air around him while he continued to type. The whistling returned once again, this time sounding almost like a slight murmuring. Wesley again waved his hand through the air, dismissing it as a pesky pest. After more incessant and persistent humming, Wesley saved his work, removed the earphones, and shut his laptop, now set on finding this mosquito that caused him such an annoyance. His hazel eyes darted from one part of the room to another, looking intently for anything that was capable of making such a sound. After ten minutes of searching, he decided to take a break.

Opening the door, he heard a familiar crashing noise. "Damn," he thought to himself. His brothers were going to be very upset if he had missed a fight with a demon. He sighed deeply and ran out of the door to the source of the noise. Wesley bounded down the stairs, taking them two and three at a time. He moved so quickly that he neglected to notice a moderately sized greenish ball of goo headed his way. His momentum wouldn't allow him to stop, but his instincts kicked in at the last minute. Just before the goo struck him, he disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights. Unfortunately, he retained his momentum and rematerialized at the end of the stairwell, hurtling to the floor.

"Smooth," James said from behind what looked like the remains of their couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" Matthew asked quickly. He was squatting beside James, and holding his arm as he winced.

"Uh," Wesley said, looking at his brothers with a 'duh' look, "I was writing in my room. What happened to your arm?"

"The same thing that's about to happen to you if you don't pay attention," James said, nodding his head toward the source of the chaos.

A large demon resembling a gorilla stood near the fireplace. He stared at the three of them through eerie yellow snake eyes and snarled at them with his heavily fanged muzzle. With a quick inhale, he seemed to snort a little before letting loose another glob of greenish goo. It all happened so quickly, no one had time to react. It hit Wesley's pants and began doing its job. The goo quickly ate through the blue jeans and started on Wesley's flesh. He screamed in pain as the acidic goo burned his leg. He hurriedly jumped out of his pants and used the untouched fabric to frantically rub off the slime from his skin. When he was finished, all that remained of the pants was a small patch. He angrily flashed his hands at the demonic creature, calling on his power to stop time. The demon suddenly froze in place as if someone hit the pause button.

"Nice boxers," Matthew commented, pointing at the smiley face boxers that Wesley wore.

"Shut up," Wesley said. "What is this stuff anyway, spit? This thing _spit_ on me?"

"At least you got it off," James said.

"This is what I saw in my premonition," Matthew said. "Can't say I told you so. Why didn't you come down when we called?"

"We shouted for you forever before you finally made your grand entrance," James added. "Apparently, we were just stalling the demon until you got back from your little 'trip.'"

"I was writing," Wesley defended, completely ignoring James cheap shot. "That must've been that humming I was hearing in the room. It was just a humming sound, though. I mean, I didn't actually hear my name being called. Doesn't that…"

"Rambling," Matthew reminded Wesley, cutting him off mid- sentence and pointing at the creature. "This thing's not gonna stay frozen forever. And in case you missed it, this is the same demon from my premonition."

"What are you, a broken record now? I heard you before when you said it," Wesley snapped back, still rubbing his sore leg. "Why couldn't y'all take care of him? Unless y'all like playing hide and seek in the living room, which by the way needs redecorating…again."

"He's freakishly strong," James said. "I keep throwing him and he keeps bouncing back."

"Throw him harder," Wesley suggested.

"Who knows?" Matthew said. "We need to get rid of him. I've got things to do."

"You're not the only one being inconvenienced," Wesley said to Matthew, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna step upstairs and put some pants on."

"Better not take too long," James said, pointing to the demon, who slowly began to twist and turn out of his frozen state. "Looks like he's fighting through your power too."

"Damn," Wesley said, shaking his head. "What are we gonna do once this thing unfreezes? Where's the kid Guardian?"

"Oh yeah," James and Matthew said together.

"Somehow I forgot about him," James said.

"Same here," Matthew agreed. He had been too busy trying to juggle two women to keep up with much lately. "Chyp!"

"Good," Wesley said, dashing up the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

Chyp, the brothers' new Guardian, glimmered into the living room in a swirling mass of blue and white lights, just as the creature completely broke free of Wesley's power. The gorilla faced demon winced at the bright lights illuminating the room and immediately lunged at him, but Chyp was able to glimmer out in the nick of time, leaving the sharp clawed being to slash at lights. Chyp reappeared next to Matthew.

"That was close," he said, looking around. He surveyed the living room of the house and shook his head. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Never mind that," Matthew snapped. "How 'bout a little help here?"

"All I can do is heal you," Chyp said. "My powers are passive, remember?"

"Do whatever you do, then!" Matthew shouted at Chyp, waving his injured arm. "My arm is on fire here!"

Chyp held his hands over the wound on Matthew's arm. A warm golden light began to emanate from them, covering the large injury. Slowly, the wound started to become smaller, healing itself. Meanwhile, James quickly scanned the room for anything that might help him. With most of the living room destroyed, he concentrated on the larger pieces of debris. Waving his right hand, sofa legs and chair legs hurled themselves at the creature, impaling him in various places throughout his body.

"Alright," Wesley said, bounding back down the stairs to join his brothers, "I'm a little better now that…what kind of _foolishness_? He looks like a pin cushion!"

"It'll buy us enough time to get out of here," James said as the demon roared angrily, trying to remove the wooden stakes from his body. "You done yet, kid?"

"Chyp," Chyp corrected, "and yes."

"Good," James said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Matthew asked. "He's just gonna follow us anyway."

"To the basement," James answered. "I would think you'd know this by now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chyp and the brothers rushed out of the living room and to the door between the kitchen and dining room, which led downstairs to the basement. Wesley shut the door hard behind them and joined Matthew and James at the pedestal where they kept their magical Book of Light. James hurriedly flipped through the oversized tome while Matthew stood close by, incessantly giving James information on the creature.

"I know what it looks like!" James snapped impatiently. "Shut up!"

"What's your problem?" Matthew asked.

"You keep talking in my ear," James replied. "We've all seen this thing. I know what I'm looking for, alright?"

"Must be on his period," Wesley quipped to Chyp, who paced back and forth.

Wesley nearly jumped out of his shoes when a violent bang against the door interrupted their conversation. The roar of the demon was easily audible from the other side, and all four young men could tell that he was throwing his whole body against the door, trying to knock it down.

James' attention shifted from the Book of Light to the door. He held out a hand toward it, concentrating his power on keeping the door shut. Matthew took over the job of researching information on the creature, while Chyp and Wesley reluctantly ran to work as extra blockades.

"Hurry up, Matt!" Wesley yelled from the door. His voice was shaky from the door being constantly battered.

"I'm flipping as fast as I can!" Matthew shouted back.

After what seemed like five of the longest minutes of their lives, everyone began to grow tired. Wesley and Chyp felt fatigue in their muscles from straining to keep the door closed, while the strain on using his power continuously for so long began to take its toll on James. Matthew frantically flipped through the Book, but page after page was on something other than what he needed to see. As he flipped, he began to feel a rush of wind through his hands, as if something was trying to help him. He decided to go with the flow and let go of the Book. As he thought, the small breeze picked up, quickly growing into a strong wind that caused the Book to turn its own pages. Matthew leaned in closely as the wind disappeared and the Book came to a rest.

"Time Travel spell?" he asked, halfway out loud. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Wesley shouted. He and Chyp were starting to lose their footing on the top step of the basement as the angry demon continued to bang on the door from the other side. "This demon is about to kill this door…and us along with it if you don't get back to doing what you're supposed to be doing!"

Matthew, instead of replying to Wesley, turned back to the Book of Light. He shook his head at the notion of needing to travel through time. The thought of it sent a slight rush through Matthew's head, almost sending him into a premonition, but only giving him a strong sense of déjà vu. Had he experienced some sort of time traveling before? The sound of James collapsing to the floor from exhaustion snapped him back to reality.

"Jimmy!" he heard Wesley shout out. Matthew looked up the steps to where Wesley and Chyp stood their ground. The door was now cracked considerably, the demon having gained the upper hand with James no longer helping.

He turned back to his older brother. James breathed heavily, but for the moment was barely conscious. The strain of using his power continuously had overloaded his body, causing him to black out. He lay in a slump on the ground. Matthew saw all he needed before returning to the Book, determined more than ever to find some way to vanquish this demon who caused so much of a hassle. He scanned page after page, until he finally stopped at a large picture of a creature fitting the description of what was on the other side of the basement door.

"A Vestal Demon," Matthew read to himself quickly. His eyes worked double time as they darted from left to right. He was looking for a spell. After a few more precious seconds of searching, he saw something of use. "Found it!"

He was right on time. The door burst open with a magnificent force, sending Wesley and Chyp hurtling down the steps. Both landed hard on their backs, rolling near where James lay. With three now out of commission, the demon, now identified as a Vestal demon, snarled and roared at Matthew, the only one left.

"I am not here for you," the demon hissed, its yellow snake like eyes narrowing. "I want _him_."

Matthew's eyes followed the demon's claws as they pointed to the three on the ground. Matthew was unclear which one the demon wanted. Whoever it was, however, Matthew was sure that he would stop this evil at any cost. He went back to the Book, once again finding the spell he needed. Thankfully, it was not a Complete spell, meaning he did not need his brothers to read it with him.

"_Strength of a gorilla and venom of a snake,  
This demon's existence I call to take,  
I call upon the Powers; erase his space!_"

The Vestal demon stopped abruptly as the spell took effect. He began to writhe in pain as smoke started to appear around his grayish brown body. He threw his hands up, fighting what looked to be nothing. Matthew watched as the demon eventually disintegrated into nothing, leaving no trace at all that he was ever there in the first place. He sighed with relief as he closed the Book and tended to Chyp and his brothers.

"Jimmy," he called, shaking James. His older brother began to stir. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I feel like I ran out of gas," James muttered, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"I saved the day," Matthew said proudly as Wesley and Chyp began to wake up.

"My ass hurts," Wesley announced, slowly sitting up. "Where's the demon?"

"Matt saved the day," James replied, not giving Matthew a chance to say it himself. "Couldn't have done it without me, though."

"You're nothing if not consistent, brother," Matthew said smugly at James, rolling his eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" Chyp asked groggily. He slowly stood to his feet to survey his surroundings. "I can't believe I got knocked out."

"First time for everything," Matthew responded.

"Well," Wesley said, looking around, "I see that everything's all clear down here, so I'm going back to my room and take a nap before my date tonight. I'm obviously not gonna be working on my book anymore today, so I guess I should just cut my losses."

"Yeah, before someone else picks them up," James said under his breath, but just loud enough for Matthew to hear him. Matthew shot a peeved look at James before turning back to Wesley.

"What about the living room?" he asked. "It's practically destroyed. I'm not getting stuck with cleanup duty."

"Not it!" Wesley shouted before quickly limping up the stairs and out of sight.

"I heard you earlier," Matthew said to James, sighing. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Told him what?" Chyp asked.

"Matt's going out with two…" James began.

"Too many other things to do," Matthew quickly finished James' sentence. "I need to get some stuff worked out. We'll call you again if we need to, kid."

"It's Chyp," Chyp corrected again. "Sorry I couldn't help more this time, but we'll get it together soon enough."

"You could help clean up," James said as Chyp disappeared from the room in a blue and white sparkle of lights. "Aw, man. I guess I'll go up and take a nap myself. My head is killing me."

"Not so fast," Matthew said, grabbing the back of James' shirt. "You better not tell him. You know how he is."

"I'm just messing with you," James said to his brother. "You know I'm not gonna say anything. It's in the vault."

"Right," Matthew responded skeptically. "It better be."


	6. Chapter 6

The boss demon's hand curled into a fist as he slammed it against the stone wall. A piece of it broke and fell to the ground as dust swirled around the area that had been hit. The three remaining Vestal demons bowed their heads out of fear as their leader displayed his annoyance. One of them raised his head and addressed his leader to offer placation.

"Master," he uttered, "I will avenge the demise of…"

"Silence!" the demon's master screamed. Extending a hand to the demon who spoke, an athame appeared in the demon's hand and without warning, the demon ran himself through with the dagger, killing himself. His face carried a pained expression as he slowly slumped to the ground. As the life drained from his body, flames slowly began to flicker around him, gradually becoming a majestic conflagration that consumed him completely until nothing remained. The remaining two Vestal demons did not dare to look at neither their comrade nor their master. "We must proceed with caution. The Complete have proven to be more of a challenge than I thought. I suppose their reputation is deserved. We shall see how they fare against me. They have never dealt with the likes of my power. I will destroy them, from the inside out."

The two Vestal demons nodded in agreeance with their leader, but kept their eyes fixed toward the ground. Only when they were spoken to did they raise their heads in obedience. They watched as their boss' eyes once again clouded over as he stared into the wooden slate. They watched in silence as he looked into the slab of wood as if it were showing him something. To them, they only saw a piece of wood. To him, though, he saw the evidence of his servant being vanquished by one of the Complete. It was not even the one he wanted. The mystical piece of wood showed him what he needed to see in order to make his next move.

"We must move quickly now," he ordered. "You will attack our target when he is alone, away from his brothers. If they interfere with my plans at this stage, everything could be ruined, and I will never gain enough power to leave this cursed place."

Holding out his hand, a larger slab of wood materialized on the ground. It rose up until it was waist level to the Vestal demons. The leader began to speak to them as he waved his hand mystically in the air. With every flick of his hands, images began to appear on the wooden slate.

"You must corner him at this place," the leader explained, continuing to wave his hand. The images became more and more clear. "He will do everything in his power to stop you, but the two of you can easily overpower him. With the initial shock of his loss clouding his judgment, he will fall prey to you and you will bring him here."

The two Vestal demons looked intently at the wooden slate. It showed Wesley and another with him. They were instructed to eliminate any obstacles in their way of obtaining their target. They once again bowed their heads, acknowledging their master's words. They were well aware of his power, having witnessed it twice already. They knew that his power would be the end of the three brother witches, enabling him to escape his prison. While they were free to come and go, they could never know freedom as long as their master remained trapped.

* * *

James walked aimlessly through a vast gray area. There was neither a definite beginning nor a definite end to this place. It stretched out infinitely in every possible direction. Even the sky was colored this strange shade of gray, making it blend into the rest of this peculiar world. James continued to walk, hoping that something could alert him to what was happening. Looking around, James noticed that all of the buildings seemed empty and lifeless, as if he had somehow landed in a ghost town. Any establishment that he entered looked the exact same: dull and devoid of life. He began to wonder what had happened to him. With his younger brothers, Matthew and Wesley, nowhere to be found, his mind raced through a list of all the demons and warlocks they had faced, trying to single out one with this sort of power, the power to send people to alternate dimensions. His thinking was interrupted, however, when he heard a faint voice far off in the distance.

"Hey!" the voice called out to him. Or was it to someone else? Someone was calling him, James reasoned, because he seemed to be the only person around.

As he strained his eyes he could barely make out a silhouette of a young woman running toward him. At her current distance, James only saw medium length blondish hair swinging freely from side to side as the woman ran. As her more delicate features slowly became visible, he realized that her expression was one of distress. She wore a pained look on her face, and the frivolous frolic that James believed he had seen before instantly became a desperate dash to escape from her assailant, who James could now see faintly behind her.

He was at a slight disadvantage without his brothers; they were strongest together. But this time James was all alone. He quickly sprang into action, as usual. He took off running in the direction of the woman. The distance between them was greater than he had expected, and he saw that the woman's pursuer was closer to her than he was. This only fueled his determination to help her. Steadily approaching the woman, James observed the swarthy man who was the cause of her distress. He looked oddly familiar to James. His hair, height, build, everything about him seemed so memorable. Whatever it was, though, James quickly put it out of his mind as he focused on his priority.

He still had too much ground to cover, and his enemy was almost within reach of his prey. James desperately reached his right hand in front of him, hoping that he was close enough. Suddenly, he lurched backwards and landed hard on the dirt covered ground. Looking up, he saw that the woman was now alone, her follower having somehow been stopped. He quickly stood to his feet and continued running, finally reaching the woman. Upon seeing her clearly, he felt a strange sensation of déjà vu run through his body. Had he seen this person before, or was it just a fluke?

"Are you okay?" he asked through heavy panting, having covered almost a mile in such a short time.

"No!" she cried out frantically and a little delirious. "H-He's coming to get me! You gotta help me!"

"Calm down!" James responded, trying to comfort her in his arms. He looked around in all directions, but the strange man was now out of sight. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know!" she said, "but he'll be back! He always comes back! Please! Don't let him take me back!"

"Take you back where?" James asked. Looking into the woman's piercing blue eyes, something seemed so familiar about her. "And who is the man you're talking about?"

"It's…" she replied slowly as she looked into James' icy blue eyes clearly for the first time. Her own eyes widened, as if she had seen a ghost. She fainted in James' arms, no longer able to handle the shock.

James was lost. He had no idea of what had just happened. What had he done to make this woman faint? He started to suspect that he had a part to play in this mystery, but his exact role remained unknown. As he laid her gently down on the ground, things got even more bizarre. She opened her eyes, once again conscious, and stared into James' eyes. Her body began to tremble like she was standing outside on a cold winter afternoon in a bikini. She opened her mouth to speak, but before a word came out, she disappeared in a violent explosion of tiny blue and violet orbs of light, leaving him alone again to figure things out. With a puzzled expression on his face, his world suddenly went black.

James jerked upright in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. Looking around, he reoriented himself to his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. It was that dream again. Why he was having this same dream over and over again was troubling him. What irked him even more was the fact that the dream was so clear in his mind that he could remember every detail. No other dreams had ever been like this before. Strangely, though, the more he tried to think about the woman from the dream, the fuzzier her details became. Was this some kind of premonition? Was that even possible? He dismissed the notion; Matthew was the one who received those, not him. He looked over at his clock. He had been asleep for hours. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and lazily rolled out of it.

Walking downstairs, the reality of what happened earlier quickly set in; debris was everywhere. The living room was totaled and nothing had been cleaned up so far. He hopped over what was left of the couch and coffee table to the door leading to the basement. He cautiously looked around, half thinking that a demon or warlock lurked somewhere in the shadows. He put it out of his mind and continued to the Book of Light. Sighing, he opened to the first page and decided that it was necessary to figure out why he had had this dream so many nights in a row. He planned on spending the rest of the evening looking for answers.


	7. Chapter 7

"I love this place," Kim said to Wesley as the server guided the two of them to their table. "They have the best lasagna here. You really should get over yourself and try it."

"You know I don't get into all of that," Wesley said, pulling Kim's seat out for her to sit. "I like what I like. I'm cautious about what I eat."

"You're picky as hell," Kim corrected him. "Do you think you can go your whole life like that? What about all the food you're missing out on because you don't want to give it a chance? It might actually be good."

"I like what I like," Wesley repeated. "I know what I like."

Wesley's girlfriend sighed as she laughed at Wesley. They had only known each other for three months, but had learned a considerable amount of information about each other. Since meeting at a New Year's party, Wesley had been fortunate enough to be able to spend lots of time with Kim. With demonic activity having been at its lowest in quite a while, Wesley certainly was not complaining about anything. After his ill-fated relationship with Stephanie, he had wondered if he would ever be able to jump back into the dating game.

Kim was a long, dark brown haired, dark brown eyed, caramel skinned nineteen year old. Standing at an average height of about five foot four, she attended Georgia Institute of Technology as a sophomore. The long distance relationship was not ideal for either her or Wesley, but they made it work, mainly with lots of patience and trust. Wesley would usually drive into downtown Atlanta, where Kim resided, on the weekends where they would spend time together. Every now and then, Kim would surprise Wesley by trekking out to Oxford, where they would walk around and enjoy the country scene. Since moving into the family house, though, commuting had become much easier.

"So are you going for your regular seafood alfredo?" Kim asked Wesley with a mock sincerity. He usually ordered close to the same thing every time they ate Italian food.

"While you're joking," Wesley replied, "I think I'll go for something different this time. So take _that_."

"Ha!" Kim giggled. "We'll see what happens when the waiter gets here. Hey, isn't that your brother walking in?"

"What?" Wesley said, looking behind him. Sure enough, Matthew had entered the restaurant with a girl to whom Wesley had not paid much attention at first. "Yeah, I guess he's out on a date. He's apparently been 'getting lucky.'"

"Lucky, huh?" Kim responded, shaking her head. "Your brothers are something else."

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew escorted Stephanie to their table, both of them following their server. He pulled her chair out and seated her before taking his own seat across from her. Their location was far away enough from Wesley and Kim to not be noticed first hand, but close enough to see each other if they wanted. The restaurant itself was a large open space, filled with tables and booths and illuminated by grand golden chandeliers.

"I love coming to this place," Stephanie said to Matthew. "I actually came here with Wesley once. I ordered the lasagna and they brought out the biggest dish I had ever seen in my life! I ate on it for at least a week, and ended up throwing the rest of it away."

"Wow," Matthew said, smiling uneasily at the mention of Wesley's name. "That must've been some heavy duty lasagna. Too bad you didn't have me there with you; I could've helped you polish it off."

"But then what would I have had to eat?" Stephanie joked, laughing.

"I don't know," Matthew said, "but I think I'm gonna give the lasagna a try tonight. Thanks for making my choice so easy, babe."

"We could share one," Stephanie offered. "I don't think you realize how big this thing is. Not even _you_ would be able to finish one off alone."

"Is that a challenge?" Matthew asked, smiling. "I think I can. What do you want to bet?"

"Hmm," Stephanie pondered, "I'll have to think about it. I don't want to make your loss so devastating."

Matthew's phone rang. Casually looking at it, his brain went into hyperdrive as Arianna's name popped up on the screen. He looked at Stephanie, who smiled at him, before calming himself as best as he could while remaining inconspicuous. The last thing he needed was to have a break down in the middle of a restaurant.

"I need to take this," he said to Stephanie. "It's not gonna be long. If the guy comes around, you know what to order for me. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Excuse me."

"Okay," Stephanie said as her date removed himself from the table and headed to the restroom.

* * *

"I'll have the seafood alfredo," Wesley said to the server, "and she'll have the chicken parmesan."

"He's trying something different," Kim added as she giggled, shaking her head. "I have to freshen up a bit. I'll be right back."

Kim made her way to the restroom area. Before going into the ladies' room, she saw Matthew on the phone, talking to someone. Not wanting to interrupt, she simply tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him. Matthew turned around to see who tapped him. His eyes grew wide as he saw Kim standing there, smiling. Here he was, at a restaurant with Wesley's old girlfriend, standing next to Wesley's new girlfriend, and on the phone with his second girlfriend. For the first time in a long time, Matthew did not know what to do. This was one of those times when he wished that he had Wesley's power to stop time. It would really have come in handy.

"Hey," he said jovially to Ariana on the phone, "I'll have to call you back."

"I didn't mean to take you away from the phone," Kim said. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, it's no problem," Matthew said sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Wesley and I are having a date night," Kim explained. "How about you? I saw you coming in earlier with a girl. Are y'all serious?"

"Well," Matthew began. He laughed nervously, working out his next move. He had no idea that Wesley was going to be at the same restaurant. What were the chances of that? At this moment, Matthew would rather have had to face a demon. "I don't know that you could call it serious. We're just out having dinner."

"Oh, I see," Kim said. "Who is she? I didn't get a chance to see her from our table, but she looks gorgeous. I see you've got good taste."

"What can I say?" Matthew laughed nervously again. What could he say indeed? He was winging it by this point, trying to make it safely back to his table without giving anything away to Wesley's date. "My brothers and I know how to pick good looking women."

"Oh Matt!" Kim said, chuckling as she playfully pushed his shoulder. "Well I won't hold you any longer. I need to freshen up, but stop by our table if you like, or we might stop by on the way out."

"Definitely," Matthew said matter-of-factly. Potentially busted.


	8. Chapter 8

James continued to read page after page, looking for something related to the weird dream he had been having for the past few nights. It had almost turned into some sort of obsession. The more he thought about it, the fuzzier the details became. Just when he thought that he could figure something out, he found that he was no further along than when he started. There was obviously something going on, but at the rate he was going it was not going to be easy figuring it out.

He closed the Book and sat on the hard wooden floor, sighing. What did this dream mean? In his mind, he strained to zero in on the identity of this mystery woman, but every time he got close, he found that he just could not remember who she was. It was frustrating to say the least. Finally, after two hours of futile searching, he decided to take a break. He walked back upstairs into the living room, kicking around remains of the furniture, before heading out to his truck. As he closed the front door behind him, something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning to the source, behind a bush near his truck, he saw a flash of blue and white lights before things returned to normal. It was easy to see because it was dark outside, but what was it?

"Wes?" he called out. His first thought was that Wesley had for some reason glimmered in and out of the driveway. It made no sense, but there was no other explanation. "Wesley? This isn't funny. Come out!"

There was no reply. James sighed as he cautiously stepped around the driveway, towards the bush. He raised his hand, ready to tap into his power if needed, but nothing was there. He felt as if he was going crazy. Had anything been there in the first place? He put it out of his mind and stepped into the truck, driving off to nowhere in particular.

* * *

Wesley pulled at his right ear with his hand. A faint ringing sound whistled through his ear, causing an uncomfortable feeling. Although he pulled at it, the ringing continued for a while. This was going to drive him crazy if it did not stop.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, returning to the table. "You look like a dog scratching for fleas."

"My ear's ringing for some reason," Wesley said. As soon as he told her what the issue was, the ringing gradually subsided until it was gone. "Hey, it stopped. Thank God."

"Good," Kim said before changing the subject. "So…I saw Matt when I was going to the restroom. He's having dinner with some girl. I didn't get a chance to see her, but we should stop by before we leave. Your brother always seems so busy. It sounded like he was on a business call when I saw him."

"That's Matt," Wesley said. "He's always up to something. The rest of us are trying to enjoy Spring Break; he's the only person I know who would do something as dumb as work during then."

* * *

An hour had passed and food had been served. While Stephanie politely sipped her coffee, Matthew continued to eat forkful after forkful of lasagna. Stephanie only looked at him in amazement. The portion given to them was absolutely huge. It was easily a five-person serving. She had barely eaten one serving herself. Now, the dish was nearly empty. Matthew was right; he was an eating machine.

"You are going to make yourself sick," she told him in a doctor's tone. "You don't have to eat all of this food right now just to prove a point. You should've gotten a to-go box and saved some for later."

"It all works out the same way," Matthew explained. "Now I won't be hungry later, so I won't even need a to-go box. You up for dessert?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Stephanie laughed. "You're already gonna have to roll me out of this place."

"Whatever, babe," Matthew said, taking Stephanie's hand into his and looking into her eyes. "You look great, never looked better. Besides, if you want, we can _really_ work off this food later tonight…"

"You know I'm not that kind of girl," Stephanie said, gently squeezing Matthew's hand before letting go of it. "C'mon, let's go to the go kart place. That is, if you can even get up from that chair."

Matthew smiled as he produced a wad of cash from his wallet. Stephanie definitely had the right idea about getting out of there. The last thing either of them needed was to be confronted by Wesley. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible. The mere thought of knowing that his brother was in the same place as him made him uncomfortable enough. Stephanie's being there multiplied that feeling tenfold. He quickly counted enough money to cover the food and the tip, then briskly walked out of the restaurant with his date, not bothering to look back.


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder why they didn't stop by," Kim said to Wesley as they walked out of the restaurant. "Or why they left so quickly. Had we known they were coming, we could've double dated."

"I don't know if you'd like that," Wesley told her. "Matt seems like a nice enough guy from the outsider's perspective, but when you get to know him he's pretty much an asshole. He's a Yankee; that's just the way they are."

Wesley and Kim decided to bypass the car and walk to Centennial Park, where the jazz concert was being held. The restaurant was not far at all, and this would save parking time and parking money. Aside from that, the weather outside was perfect. Not a cloud floated in the sky, stars were easily visible, even in the dense light pollution of downtown Atlanta, and a slight breeze kept it from being too warm. The two of them held hands as they walked.

Their bliss was short-lived as they saw a rather tall man tearing off in their direction. His face was covered with some sort of hood, but for some reason his eyes seemed to almost be glowing. The man had a purse in his hand, and sure enough, an older woman's voice could be heard behind him, screaming that her purse had been stolen. The man rapidly approached Wesley and Kim. Kim's eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend. Wesley only returned the glance. Was he supposed to stop this man and save the day? Even from a distance, the man looked bigger and taller than his brother James. There was no way he would be able to recover the woman's stolen purse.

"Do something!" Kim urged Wesley. "He's coming this way!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do…take him down?" Wesley countered. "This guy is twice my size! Besides, what if he's got a gun or something? Then what?"

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Kim argued. "Oh my God, he's almost here!"

Wesley sighed as he quickly took in his surroundings. He and Kim were just out of the parking lot. There were street lights around, but the only people in the area were the two of them, the mugger, and the woman was far behind. The man's eyes seemed to glow even more the closer he got to Wesley. Kim hid behind her boyfriend as the man turned just before reaching them, heading towards a back alley. Wesley's eyes rolled automatically. Why did these sorts of things always have to happen in alleys?

"Hey!" Wesley called out, as he started to run after the man. He turned back to Kim. "You go back to where the woman is and stay with her. I'll be right back."

Kim nodded briefly as she started to run back to the woman, who now was out of sight. She stopped, blinking quickly. The woman had just been there a moment ago. Where could she have gone in such a short time? Kim concluded that she must have gone back to find some more help, so she continued that way. She stopped cold when a mass of air rippled in front of her, and a tall man with glowing eyes appeared from nowhere. Her own eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fainted…

Meanwhile, Wesley had almost caught up with the mugger. Being on the track team had its advantages. He checked one last time to see if he was alone, then reached out a hand towards the running man. He froze mid-step, as if Wesley had pressed the pause button. Wesley slowed down, panting heavily, before finally reaching the thief. Taking a closer look, Wesley saw that the man's eyes really did glow a sort of eerie yellow hue. Looking even closer, Wesley could make out that the eyes were not human; they looked more like a snake's eyes. His first instinct was to run; this was no regular mugger. Something supernatural was going on, and he knew that he did not want to be any part of it. On the other hand, his brothers' voices resonated in his head, reminding him that he had a responsibility to uphold.

He took a deep breath as he reached a hand out to grab the purse. Thankfully, he pried it from the unknown man's hand with ease. He turned around to run back to Kim and the owner of the purse, but slammed right into a second man who looked very similar to the mugger. Wesley's body bounced back a few feet, but he kept his footing. This man, on second glance, looked to be almost identical, with the same height and build, and those same yellow snake eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Wesley asked, raising his hands up and preparing to freeze this guy as well. "What do you want with a lady's purse?"

"The purse was the trap," the man said, stalling. As he slowly spoke, his protégé began to slowly twist and turn his way out of Wesley's freeze. "I only needed it to get your attention, and now that I have it…"

The man's accomplice, now fully functional again, sneaked behind Wesley and grabbed his hands so that he could not freeze anyone. He laughed as Wesley struggled futilely against his iron grip. The one speaking to Wesley rippled into the thin air, disappearing. Wesley continued to fight the man and break free, but could not pry his hands loose.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out…" his captor answered in a mysterious tone, "…maybe."

The other man rippled back into existence, this time carrying someone familiar. Wesley took one look and his struggling intensified. That man held his girlfriend. Her body was limp; she was not moving at all. If they had done something to her, Wesley would never be able to live with himself. He started thrashing, his legs flailing about wildly to free himself.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. "If you hurt her, I'll…"

"You'll what?" the man holding Kim taunted. "She's fainted for now. Don't worry, though. Soon enough, fainting will be the least of either of your worries."

That fueled Wesley enough. With the grip of his captor being as strong as it was, he raised both his legs and launched them backwards as hard as he could. They caught the man in the upper leg, startling him enough to loosen his grip. Wesley slipped through the man's grasp and ducked down low, swinging his right foot around to trip the yellow-eyed man. He proved to be stronger than Wesley anticipated, though. Wesley's foot came to an abrupt stop as the man stared down at him with glowing eyes.

The one holding Kim only looked on in amusement, knowing that Wesley alone posed no real threat to either of them. Every chance Wesley got, though, he looked back at Kim, hoping that she really had fainted. That she stayed unconscious only made him want to fight more. Wesley jumped back to his feet and threw a punch at his foe's stomach.

It was like hitting a wall. The man's dark coat peeled back to reveal scale skin that was grayish-brown…just like the demon that attacked back at the house. Wesley's jaw dropped as he came to the realization that he was being attacked by two demons. He had no time to waste. The one he was fighting roared loudly and threw a mighty fist at Wesley. Without thinking, Wesley's body burst into tiny sparkles of blue and white light that disappeared from view.

"Wait for it," the one holding Kim advised. "Remember, he can't go anywhere. He'll be back right about…now."

Wesley's opponent sent a kick at the space Wesley once stood. Bright lights, the same ones Wesley disappeared in before, came back into existence in the exact same spot, bringing Wesley back with them. The kick connected with Wesley's side, throwing him to the ground. The demon ran and grabbed Wesley's arms so that he could not freeze him anymore while the other laid Kim down on the ground, roughly shaking her awake.

"Leave…her…alone!" Wesley shouted, continuing to flail about.

The shaking worked. Kim began to stir awake. Her field of vision started off very blurry. She could make out two large figures and one smaller one as well. As her vision focused, she saw Wesley being held by a tall man with yellow eyes, and another standing right next to her. She started to scream, but the one near her quickly covered her mouth, muffling her. Her eyes grew wider as the one covering her mouth revealed his face to her. It was grayish-brown and scaly like a snake, but it was the face of a gorilla. She was on the verge of fainting again, but Wesley's yells kept her conscious.

"Stop!" he screamed before his captor shoved some sort of rag into his mouth, quieting him as well.

"Shut up!" the demon gagging Kim ordered. "If you do not stop talking I'm going to kill this woman of yours…very slowly."

Those words hit home for Wesley. He immediately hushed and stopped thrashing about, becoming still. Both demons smiled at Wesley's compliance and the rag was removed from his mouth. He wanted to scream again, but he had been in contact with plenty of demons and he knew very well that if they said they would kill someone, they would do it. He concentrated on glimmering away, trying to take his mind to a calm place. He tried forcing himself to panic. He tried anything he could think to try, but nothing triggered his dormant ability. What good was this power if it was uncontrollable, especially in times like this?

"Do you care for this woman?" the one holding Kim asked Wesley.

"What?" Wesley asked, somewhat confused.

"You will find out soon enough," the demon answered with a sly grin as he, Wesley, the second demon, and Kim vanished from the area in an evil ripple.


	10. Chapter 10

"I win again!" Matthew proclaimed as his go kart crossed the finish line first. Stephanie arrived three cars later, grinning while shaking her head in mock disgust.

"Something is wrong with this car," she insisted. "I demand a rematch!"

"Aww," Matthew said, "don't be a sore loser. Besides, there wasn't anything wrong with your car to complain about for the past three races."

"I won those races," Stephanie said, stepping out of her go kart. "I should've quit while I was ahead."

"Exactly," Matthew agreed, joining her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an impromptu embrace before the two of them headed back into the main building.

The inside of the main building contained many arcade games, as well as a laser tag arena and large concession stand. Matthew and Stephanie sat at one of the booths to decide on their next game. Matthew wanted to play miniature golf outside, while Stephanie wanted to try laser tag. After five minutes of debating back and forth, they ended up at a stalemate.

"Why don't we do air hockey or something," Matthew suggested. "I'll beat you in that for sure."

"I think you're even more competitive than your brother Jimmy," Stephanie observed. "I had no idea that you had this much of a need to win."

"I guess it just runs in the family," Matthew said. "We'll do laser tag then. You win."

"I always do," Stephanie said, smirking.

The wait for the next laser tag round was about five minutes. Stephanie took the time to go to the restroom, while Matthew waited at the booth. Pulling out his cell phone, he noticed that he had a text message from Ariana. He had been half expecting one from Wesley, but no news from him had to be good news. He looked around, making sure that Stephanie was out of sight before opening the message. _Missing you. Wish you were here. Let's finish our breakfast soon._ Matthew smiled a bit before closing the message. His mind drifted back to the morning when he and Ariana were enjoying breakfast.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked as she returned, snapping Matthew back to reality. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"Yeah!" Matthew said rather quickly, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Let's, uh, let's go."

Matthew and Stephanie listened as their guide instructed them on the rules of the game. The entire time, Matthew tickled his date, causing her to giggle. The others looked at them, but they did not care. The guide finally finished his speech on how to fire the laser guns and the teams were ready to go into the labyrinth. Matthew helped Stephanie slip into her jacket and he put on his own. He walked behind her closely as they entered the arena.

"You ready?" he asked her, grabbing her sides.

"Of course," she answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you know how illegal this is? If either of us gets caught we could be in serious trouble!"

"I know the risks, believe me. I've got nothing else to lose anyway."

"But being here in Limbo not only blocks our signal from the Superiors, but I can't contact my charges as well."

The sky was…there was no sky. Only grayish clouds gave any semblance of a sky. They floated aimlessly in the air, swirling around and around in no particular direction. The ground was nothing but an endless field of lifeless dust. It sprawled out infinitely in every direction. There were no trees, no rocks, no water, no type of landscape whatsoever. This was Limbo. It was an in-between world that could be thought of as a holding area for souls that had not yet moved on to the afterlife. In this place, there was no beginning and there was no end.

Chyp, the three brothers' new Guardian, and Sam, the brothers' former Guardian, stood in the middle of nowhere. Sam pleaded with Chyp to appeal to the Superiors on her behalf. Chyp looked to be no older than sixteen years old, but was in reality much older. His status in the Guardian world was very well respected.

"Even if I could," Chyp argued, "I do not have that much sway over the Superiors. They would never listen to me."

"They have in the past," Sam countered. "You've been a Guardian longer than any of us have. If the Superiors will listen to anyone, it's you. I can't be taken away from Jimmy, not now, not since seeing the future. We have a child together!"

"The future is uncertain," Chyp said simply. "That was only a possibility. You know the rules. Guardians and witches are never to be together in that way. Think about what happened as a result of the 'child' you two have in the future. The boy came back because the Complete was vanquished. The whole thing could have been avoided if the rules had been followed in the first place."

"You haven't been around them long enough," Sam explained. "Jimmy and his brothers, they're not your everyday witches. They're the Complete. They don't do things the way most others would. They're out-the-box thinkers. They don't do things according to plan; they 'wing it.'"

"You're talking about them like you've been their Guardian for years," Chyp protested. "Until just recently, they didn't even know you were a Guardian! And even after they found out, they don't even remember it! The only memories they have of any other Guardians would be of John, and he's off the radar."

"But John is the _perfect_ example," Sam said, smiling. "Look at him. He was a Guardian and had a relationship with a witch, and their child ended up with the rarest power known. On top of that, he's the world's first hybrid, the prophesied 'twice blessed' child. What's wrong with that?"

"True," Chyp rebutted, "but you forget the circumstances surrounding John's child's birth…"

Chyp explained to Sam the events leading up to the birth of John's child, the world's first hybrid: half witch, half Guardian. Before then it was unthinkable for Guardians and witches to be together, let alone have children. It took a long time for him to inform her of the extremely long chain of situations that had to take place for the child to be born. Sam had always heard stories of John and his mysterious child, but it was until now that she learned the whole truth. Having been a Guardian for so many years, Chyp was privy to that well-guarded information, and wanted Sam to fully understand the risks involved with wanting to be with James.

True, she had not technically been a Guardian for the brothers to their knowledge, but she had helped them many times from the shadows. Her only mistake was falling in love with James. Although she had not been a Guardian for long, she was a firm believer that things happened for a reason. Her love for James was no mistake; there was a purpose to it. She stood by that logic; it kept her focused on him. The Superiors, creators and bosses of the Guardians, banned her from the Complete and forbade her to contact James ever again. She knew that it only took what was in her to know that she was destined to be with this man, no matter what.

She and Chyp spoke back and forth for a while in Limbo, out of earshot of any of the Superiors. This was something of which she could not let go. Even though the Superiors assigned her new witches to guide, her mind always drifted back to James. Each day she hoped that what the Superiors ordered of her was a dream, but she always came back to reality. Everything that had happened was real, and she could not accept that in her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew kissed Stephanie as they parted ways; he went left while she went right. They both kept low, crouching as best as they could to stay out of sight. Matthew boldly jumped up and ran across the middle of the arena, hoping to get to the next hiding spot. As he ran, Stephanie covered him. An enemy jumped up and had the same idea as Matthew. They nearly ran into each other before realizing that they were on opposite teams. Stephanie, from her own hiding spot, shot at the guy, hitting him in his vest before he could attack Matthew. His vest went dark as the shot registered. Matthew looked back at Stephanie, who waved to him. He was so invested in getting to the better vantage point, though, that he failed to see another enemy right behind Stephanie.

"Watch out!" he yelled back to her, aiming his gun in her direction.

He was too late. A young girl, about twelve years old, shot Stephanie's vest point blank in the back. Stephanie's vest went dark, registering the hit. The girl smiled at Stephanie before she ran away. Matthew turned back to continue on with his mission: to find another enemy. The lights suddenly went on as an ominous voice announced the end. Everyone's vests deactivated and they filed out of the laser tag arena. Matthew rejoined Stephanie outside and helped her remove her vest.

"That was fun," she said. "I didn't even see that girl sneak up on me."

"That's because you were busy having my back," Matthew explained, kissing his date once again on the cheek. "Hey, weren't you wearing earrings?"

"What?" Stephanie asked, feeling her bare ears. "Damn, I think they fell off while we were playing laser tag."

"I'll go find them," Matthew said, turning to go back into the arena. "What do they look like?"

"They're small golden hoops with an 'S' in the middle of them," Stephanie described the earrings. "Wesley gave them to me for my birthday."

"Great," Matthew said rather uneasily. "Back in a flash."

Matthew explained to the teenage guide about his girlfriend losing her earrings in the arena. He let Matthew inside before going back in to clean things up for the next group of participants. With the lights on, things were much easier to see, but the earrings Stephanie described were small, so they were still difficult to find. After about ten minutes of searching the entire arena, Matthew finally discovered two small objects reflecting light. They fit Stephanie's description, and Matthew picked them up. The moment he took them into his hand, though, he shuddered as his mind flooded his field of vision with a premonition. _Wesley and Kim are attacked near an alley by two demons. They disappear and reappear in a strange place. A tall being says something to Wesley before reaching a hand out to Kim. The man's eyes glow a deep orange and Kim screams in agony as her body falls lifeless to the ground. Wesley's own scream pierces the air as two other demons hold him still, forcing him to watch her die._

Matthew came out of the vision almost sweating. His premonitions seemed so real and he could practically feel Wesley's emotions as he too witness Kim die at the hands of a demon. Matthew nearly cried as he continued to think about such a horrible thing. He looked back at Stephanie's earrings; they must have been the connection to Wesley to trigger the premonition. He immediately started thinking of what to say to Stephanie. He pulled out his cell phone and started rambling before jogging back out into the main arcade area.

"Oh my God," he rattled out the words so quickly that Stephanie could hardly understand him. "I gotta go!"

"What? Huh?" Stephanie was confused. "What's going on? Did you find the earrings?"

"It's Jimmy!" Matthew said quickly, handing Stephanie the earrings. "He's been in an accident! I gotta get to him!"

"Oh my God!" Stephanie cried. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I don't know!" Matthew exclaimed, handing Stephanie his keys. "You get yourself home. I'm gonna get a cab and I'll talk with you later tonight when everything calms down. Sorry to cut out on you before the end of our date. I'll make it up to you!"

Matthew blindly kissed the air in Stephanie's general direction before darting outside. Once outside, he broke into a run down the street, pulling out his cell phone and dialing James. Stephanie sighed as she put Matthew's keys into her purse. She sat down, hoping everything was okay with James. Putting her differences with Wesley aside, she pulled out her own cell phone and dialed Wesley's number. Though they no longer dated, she still cared enough about him and Matthew to show concern for their oldest brother. _Pick up the phone…no, go to voicemail…no, pick up the phone…_ She thought back and forth about what she wanted to happen. Wesley's phone went to voicemail after four rings. A wave of relief washed over her. Wesley was probably on his way to see James himself.

"Hey, it's Stephanie," Stephanie said slowly, feigning calm. "I was just calling to see how things were with Jimmy. Hope everything goes well. Take care."


	13. Chapter 13

Wesley awoke with a gigantic headache; the two Vestal demons whacked him on the back of the head with something blunt just as they had arrived to wherever they were. Looking around, all he could make out was stone walls surrounding him. The ground was extremely dusty; every time he made a move he stirred up a cloud of dust, making him cough a little. Torches far off in the distance barely provided enough light for him to see. Finally getting some bearing on where he was, something inside him caused him to suddenly turn his attention to Kim. She was nowhere in sight.

He jumped to his feet and started to walk towards the light, but found that strong metal chains bound him to that one spot. More chains bound his hands, pinning them to his sides so that he could not use his power. Whoever his captor was certainly did his homework. He struggled against the unyielding chains, refusing to let them keep him from his girlfriend. She had done nothing to deserve this; she was caught up in this because of her relationship with Wesley.

"Kim!" Wesley yelled into the air. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

There was no reply. Wesley became more and more worried as he feared the worst. The thought of anything happening to her drove him to struggle even harder, trying to free himself from the shackles binding him. The more he resisted, though, the more secure the chains seemed to become. It did not make any sense. Then, another's voice resounded through the dimly lit area. Wesley immediately turned toward the source.

"This woman," he said in a deep voice, "do you care for her?"

Wesley saw a man who looked to be about seven feet tall with dark crimson skin and orange eyes holding Kim by her throat. Wesley started to run to her, but the two Vestal demons appeared from nowhere and restrained his chains, forcing him to his knees.

"Who are you?" Wesley asked impatiently, still fighting the chains.

"You have not answered my question," the leader of the Vestal demons announced. "Do you care for her?"

"Wesley, don't waste your time with this…thing!" Kim shouted to Wesley. The tall demon responded by backhanding her furiously across her face. Wesley cried out as she fell to the floor, crying.

"Why are you asking me this?" Wesley asked. "Why are you doing this? If you hurt her, I swear to God I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again."

"And that will surely be a tragic day indeed," the leader said. "Let us focus on the here and now. This woman you care about is going to die, no matter what idle threats you have. You, however…I have more important plans for you."

The demon held out his hand and an athame appeared in eerie wisps of smoke. With his free hand, he snatched the cowering Kim from the ground by the neck and lifted her so that they were face to face. Wesley kicked and screamed as hard as he could to break free of the shackles and the two demons holding him, but his struggling was in vain; he could not move. He could only look on helplessly. The crimson demon thrust the ceremonial dagger into Kim's chest. She tried to scream, but the hand holding her throat prevented her from making a sound.

"NO!" Wesley yelled as loudly as he could. His struggling intensified as he watched in horror, seeing the life slowly drain from his girlfriend's body. "STOP!"

He lowered his head in defeat, but the Vestal demons would not even allow that. One of them snatched Wesley's head and jerked it upright, forcing him to bear witness to Kim being stabbed to death. So many feelings rushed through him at that moment. He, of course, felt a great sadness at seeing this woman he had grown to care for in so much pain. He felt a mountain of guilt, knowing that her association with him automatically put her in danger, whether she realized it or not. He began to feel grief with every passing second, knowing that if he could not break free then his girlfriend would die. He felt terror; how could he face his brothers, or Kim's family, after this? He felt helpless. The two Vestal demons held him firmly in place, barely allowing him room to move even a bit. He felt powerless and inferior, coming to the reality that he was unlike his brothers in terms of strength and determination. Where his brothers were usually able to defend themselves, Wesley resorted to running and hiding, fighting only in the direst of times. This being one of those times, Wesley found that he could not even fight in this situation. All of these emotions merged into a huge feeling of hopelessness as tears silently streamed down his face.

The head demon let go of Kim's throat and she fell to the ground in a lifeless heap, her eyes still open. He ignored the sickening thud and moved to Wesley's side. By this point, Wesley made no attempt to move, nor to intervene. The demon snapped his fingers and any source of light in the room suddenly extinguished itself, leaving Wesley in total darkness.

"Dump this trash somewhere," he commanded, indicating Kim's body. He ran a hand across the top of Wesley's head, playfully ruffling his hair like a child. "As for you, that will be the last thing you will remember seeing. You will force yourself to relive her final moments over and over again. You will starve to death and no one will be able to find you in this plane of existence. Once I have your life, I will finally have enough power to escape here and then I will collect the powers of your brothers."

Wesley did not reply; he half-listened as the demon explained his intentions and outlined his master plan. Wesley's only focus was on Kim. He had betrayed her. He let her down. He said he would protect her, but he failed. The more reality set in, the more depressed he became. The demon's words did not help at all.

Knowing that Wesley's spirit had been broken, the demonic leader motioned to his servants to take action. They let Wesley's hands go and snickered as despair took over his body. The three demons, able to see in the dark, maneuvered their way around Wesley and left, taking Kim's body with them. The last thing Wesley heard was sinister laughter as his already dark world went quiet.


End file.
